


Pencil shavings

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira looks forward to these Sunday days with Yusuke.





	Pencil shavings

Akira had endured a lot for the weekend to come. He had been waiting for ages for Sunday to come. He had been patient and he guessed it showed on him because people gave him a wide berth. He really didn’t care.

This was their time, he had been waiting for Yusuke since their last private time together. Nothing had happened, nothing really. Nothing too serious even though it had seemed as though it would. Clothes had stayed on, mostly. They had not done more than kiss, a bit of touching.

His heart had been flying, he had been out of breath and he had wanted-

That was not the point, they had so little proper alone time that he really was tired of waiting. It had been nice to be with Yusuke even when they did not stay in his room. Sometimes they shopped, sometimes they saw a movie together or went to the park.

Whatever they did, Akira felt as though he was recharging. Yusuke brightened his day, he made him feel alive. Just being together made him smile and feel warm inside. The Phantom thieves were his family but Yusuke was his other half in every way. Together he was not exactly complete, together he was at peace.

Still, Sunday always took forever to come. Akira waited all week for Yusuke to come over. Their Sunday dates were so special that while he would see Yusuke during the week it just felt special on Sundays. besides when there was no school everything was a plus.

He tousled and untousled his hair in the mirror before he sighed loudly and gave up. He straightened his shirt before he set down the stairs. There was no one in the café, he knew there wouldn’t be. Another reason he loved Sundays so much.

He was out the door and on his way to the station with a bounce to his step in the early morning chilly air. Yusuke was always early and he was always easy to find. Originally Akira wanted to meet him halfway but Yusuke did not want him to come to meet him at all. They had settled on getting to walk back from the station in the mornings together.

He had barely gotten to the station line when he spotted Yusuke with his bag. His heart pounded even though he knew it was not a stay over bag. He wished it was, no one would mind if it was but Yusuke never stayed no matter how much Akira hinted and begged.

But even though he had crashed over once, if he were to do that now it would be different. Their relationship was totally different to how it had been back then. Just the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Yusuke made him sigh and slightly shiver from the want of it.

Yusuke seemed to sense his presence because he looked up from his phone the moment that Akira got close enough. His smile was not big but it warmed Akira’s heart all the same. They stood next to each other and the way Yusuke brushed his hand made him smile.

“Hi.” Akira said as they leaned against the wall together. People passed them by, not that many, it was still early but still enough that it was a nice thing to look at as they rested side by side. Their hands brushed as they stood together and it felt nice, it was warm.

“Good Morning.” Yusuke said softly as their hands brushed each other. “The train was on time.”

“That’s nice.” Akira smiled. “I wasn’t expecting it to be late but sometimes there are delays.”

“The earlier trains tend to be on time.” Yusuke’s hand seized his in a grip before it released. “Shall we be on our way? I enjoy people watching but I’d rather get going if its all the same to you.”

“First stop should be food.” Akira forced himself away from the wall. Their hands brushed when both of them reached for Yusuke’s bag. “Let me.”

“Wait let me.” Yusuke’s hand covered his over the handle. “It’s really no trouble and you’ll be holding the other bags.”

“Yeah.” Akira relented reluctantly as his hand slid from under Yusuke’s. “First food right? We have drinks at the café so we shouldn’t need to buy anymore.”

“It all depends on what we see doesn’t it?” Yusuke asked as they merged with a group of people leaving the station. “Sometimes one gets the strangest cravings at the strangest times. Sometimes it takes seeing something.” Yusuke’s hand entangled with his and Akira blushed before he tightened his grip on Yusuke’s hand. “It looks to be a warm day today.”

“There is soda at home.” Akira squeezed his hand as they left the station. It was regretful to have to let go but he could still walk by Yusuke’s side so he was fine with that. “We’re just shopping for supplies.”

“Supplies you say.” Yusuke mused with a flush and a glance, Akira caught his side glance and flushed.

“Food.” He hissed. “Fresh food supplies and anything else we see that we like.” There was no need for supplies of any other sort since they had not gone that far. Besides, he might have something in a box tucked away for just in case. He just might. Not that they had needed it so far.

“I see.” Yusuke’s tone said that he really did see he was just slightly disappointed. That and he liked poking fun at Akira. “Well, shall we be on our way?” It was amusing how he took the lead with his bag pulling behind him and Akira was the one without any baggage. “I’ve been looking forward to this day for quite some time.”

“Me too.” Akira admitted as the went down the narrow streets. “I’ve been looking forward to this, I’m always looking forward to this.”

Yusuke looked back at him at his words and the smile that spread across his face made Akira’s stomach hot and tight. Yusuke’s hand reached for his and he grabbed it and held on. Longer than they usually would in public but Akira did not care and he doubted Yusuke did either.

X

Going through the aisles with Yusuke was always an experience. No matter how often they shopped together Akira was never ready. He doubted anyone would be ready at how Yusuke just was. He was unique and the things he said and did really got Akira smiling.

The random facts that he knew. The things he would tell Akira with his eyes sparkling in excitement. His own preferences for food that Akira clung to so desperately. It was always a fun experience.

“This looks like a little too much don’t you think?” Yusuke eyed the cart as they made it to the cash register. “Not that I doubt my ability but this has to be too much for the afternoon.”

“Is it really?” Akira asked as he began the slow process of removing the items onto the belt. “You never know what is going to happen. Besides I was actually thinking of preparing some things for work later on.”

“Our work or the jobs you take after?” Yusuke easily lifted the box of noodles out of the cart and a bag of carrots. “Wandering around all hours of the night in Shibuya and the like isn’t exactly the wisest of things. Sometimes I think we are drawing attention to ourselves that way.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Akira admitted. “But we had a need of money. There are things that we need that allowances just can’t provide. Besides when we have days that we just want to be kids and kick it back a bit it feels good to know we have other means of income and we aren’t cutting into our war funds.”

“You sound like a leader as always.” Yusuke chuckled. “How many cocky plans do you have in that head of yours?”

“Well everything is an asset after all.” Akira laughed. “When it comes to these jobs you just have to keep an ear out and I do plenty of that.”

“Oh yes.” Yusuke had begun to bag the items that Akira had checked. “Those people you learned about from the questionable bar and the beef bowl places.”

“They aren’t questionable. Well the bar is not that bad.” Akira shrugged. “I mean I’m sure there has to be worse out there. My boss said I could bring a friend anytime and I would get one the rooms for a bit.”

“I’d almost suggest that place as a meeting place.” Yusuke carefully bagged the eggs before he looked up with a smile. “But being in that area is more questionable than anything else.”

“Yeah you are right about that. Maybe some of us can pass as adults but not all of us.” Akira laughed. “But a one on one meeting in one the rooms might not be a bad idea. It’s private.” He hinted as he paid. “Intimate.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Akira could hear the laughter in Yusuke’s voice. “A rather questionable bar for a hangout. I’m certain it will be very education. Maybe inspiring.”

X

“So what should we do first? Food?” Akira asked as he sat on his bed. “Or do we wait a little longer?” He wanted to cook for Yusuke but Sojiro was still there. There was no way Sojiro was let Akira take over just to cook for Yusuke.

“We can wait a little longer.” Yusuke said from where he was packing away a few of his things. “Boss will close in a bit anyway. Besides I don’t feel that hungry right now.”

“We should grab a snack.” Akira stood up. “You shouldn’t be missing meals and if you think you’re going to waste away up here and draw. You’ve got another thing coming. Food first then you can paint.”

“Well actually.” Yusuke said in amusement. “I ate some of the snacks we bought while the Boss was talking to you.”

“Talking to-“ Akira cut himself off. “Oh I remember that.” That was less talking and more teasing. Sojiro was relentless. He had even given Akira something that was completely unneeded and unnecessary. They were not like that! Yet. Besides Akira already had a box tucked away. Not that they were of need of that. Not for a want of hoping. A bit of touching was the furthest they had went.

And that was fine with him. He was completely okay with that. He was not lying to himself or anything because being with Yusuke made him happier than he had been for a long time.

Being with him, watching him draw. Hanging out with him, talking to Yusuke. Just sitting silently with him. Kissing him, hugging him. All of these things made him heart and made his heart feel so full he always feared it would burst. He was not going to take that for granted.

“There should be that case of DVDs that we never finished.” Yusuke said as he knelt by the shelves. “Unless you finished everything Akira?”

“Uh no.” Akira admitted. “After we finished, I never got around to it. I was just too busy really. And it did not feel right to continue watching without you.” He would have never bought the box for 500 yen in the first place if he had not been with Yusuke.

Those DVDs would have stayed in the store because cheap or not Akira had not been looking for that. But Yusuke had been entranced and it had been on date day so Akira had handed over 500 yen without a noise. It had been worth it. They had cuddled under a blanket and watched the old movies. The box had been bigger than they had anticipated.

Not all the DVDs ran properly. Some of them skipped and some had crappy audio but it was nice to see Yusuke entranced. It was nice to be so close to him and just watch something together. the movies was nice once in a while but this was good too. For the both of them.

“This one is western but it should have subtitles.” Yusuke showed him a DVD with an orange cover. “This one?”

“Foreign films are nice too.” Akira said as he crossed over to the TV. “Hopefully it’s a short one.”

X

“The aesthetics of cowboys are amusing.” Yusuke whispered into Akira’s ear. “But sadly the movies are almost always predictable.” They were lying down on the chair blankets over them. He was resting back against Yusuke to make room for themselves but also because he wanted to.

“Same old same old.” Akira murmured. “Ride into town, solve a problem become a sheriff or something. Or a long time rival finds the other rival and everything is determined by a dramatic shoot out at the end.”

“Ryuji would like this sort of thing.” Yusuke laughed. “The stories leave much to be desired but the humour can be a little refreshing.”

“Yeah.” Akira agreed. “Sometimes, not all the time. Sometimes it can be a little shocking. Or aggravating and what is with that floorboard that always creaks?”

“That always happens.” Yusuke’s arms tightened around him as they lay together. the credits on the crappy tv were showing but they were too engrossed in their conversation. “Every western cowboy movie has that same thing in the bar. Maybe at this point of time it is a trope.”

“Call it what it is, an annoyance. It doesn’t really hold water does it?” Akira questioned. “Nobody else causes the floor to creak but somehow the new stranger. The new danger or hero always makes the floorboards creak and then everyone falls silent.”

“There has to be an explanation for that.” Yusuke mused. “Maybe it is something that is being lost in translation. We already know they want to point out to the audience that this character is the point of interest.”

“But I’m certain there can be other ways.” Akira groaned. “I’m just so tired of it but this one was not bad. I’m just glad the wife had her shotgun.”

“Everyone seemed to have known how to shoot a gun.” Yusuke’s hands loosened around Akira as he spoke. “But how practical is a gun like that at shooting rabbits and other vermin? I just don’t see it.”

Akira thought a trap would have been better at chasing away the vermins that the gun but what did he know. “Maybe she was going to scare them off with the noise at first but then she just decided to shoot at them.”

“We’ll never know.” Yusuke sighed before he looked around. “I don’t hear much from downstairs. Do you think customers have left?”

Akira twisted to look at Yusuke’s watch. “The place should be closed by now. He should have chased out anyone lingering so I think I should help clean up the place a bit and then I could cook us something. How about some curry? Or something lighter? Omelette rice?” He would go all out and extravagant if Yusuke even hinted towards preferring something.

“Let’s see what boss is doing and then we can decide.” Yusuke answered. “But Akira, anything you do will be delicious.” Akira ducked his head as a flush ran over him. Yusuke was so frank and embarrassing sometimes.

X

“You’ve shown yourselves again.” Sojiro looked relieved. “I can leave this to you then.”

“All of it?” Akira snarked even as he dragged on his apron. “Admit that you love having me here already.”

“I should have thought about a part timer a long time ago. I didn’t touch your stuff but since you brought your own things, I decided you had plans to cook.” Sojiro looked smug. “So, Futaba is going to eat well tonight.”

“Frankly she eats well every night and day.” Yusuke took a seat by the counter as he faced Sojiro. “She can eat an alarming amount of food. In a short space of time.”

“Yeah.” Sojiro sighed. “I I- I’m not too certain where she got that from. Her mother was never like that. She enjoyed food but Futaba makes it disappear like none other.”

“But that’s healthy.” Akira pointed out as he began to dry the dishes Sojiro had finished washing up. “A girl should eat and at her age she needs to eat a lot.”

“It’s going to brain power. She still tires easily.” Yusuke’s fingers were trailing along the counter as he spoke. “Hopefully her friendship with Ann will get her more active.”

“I heard Makoto tell her she was going to drag her into the real outdoors.” Akira laughed. “I’m dying to see that. She does fine its just that she can just use up everything. So she just needs more energy. So more food.”

“You really understand Futaba don’t you.” Sojiro laughed. “I never thought the two of you would be so clos- Oh that reminds me. She keeps stealing the cat. I hope she at least spoke to you about it first.”

“Morgana.” Akira sighed. “He doesn’t mind, he’ll come home when he is ready.”

“Sometimes when I wake up he’s there waiting by the front door.” Sojiro laughed. “It’s rather funny to be walked home by a cat. You think he knows? That he understands?”

“He is rather fond of you Boss.” Yusuke laughed. “Maybe he thinks that is what he is supposed to do. Some cats are rather smart creatures.”

“Well.” Sojiro adjusted his hat on his head. “It’s not that I mind it. Just that I kept forgetting to tell you that was where the cat is. Then again maybe he wants to hang out with girls for a change.”

“Ouch.” Akira laughed. “I’ll make sure to have a conversation when he comes home about that. This is a good home we have here. No playing around at all sorts of hours.”

“You can be so weird sometimes.” Sojiro snorted. “I’ll change the sign. Make sure to wash up properly. I’ll see you tomorrow Yusuke.”

“Thank you again for the hospitality.” Yusuke smiled. “Good night Boss.” They all exchanged farewells before the bell chimed when Sojiro left.

“So something light and simple? Something fast?” Akira questioned as he finished washing and drying everything Sojiro had left. “And I’ll get the coffee started.”

X

“This is so nice.” Yusuke smiled as he rested down his fork. “Did you add something to it? It’s so different to usual. Different to what the Boss does as well.”

“I made it the same way.” Akira finished with his plate and picked up his coffee. “Just I was making it with love so maybe that’s the difference. I’m using my affection in here.”

“Oh really?” Yusuke laughed as he picked up his coffee. “Well, you have certainly mastered this. I don’t think anyone else’s would compare at this point. Food or coffee. I think I’m addicted.”

“All part of the master plan.” Akira’s free hand stretched across the table to rest on Yusuke’s. Yusuke’s eyes glanced down before his smile widened and his hands grasped his. “Lure you in.” Akira smiled. “And steal your heart.”

“Well.” Yusuke chuckled before he took a sip of his coffee. “You can’t steal what’s freely given can you? But what a scene that would be wouldn’t it? We invade and infiltrate the palace for the shadow to give the treasure too us.”

At Yusuke’s first words a flush had run over his body and his hand had tightened around Yusuke’s. at his next musing Akira laughed even while he saw the picture in his head perfectly.

“I think that’s how we thought Futaba was going to go in the beginning.” Akira admitted. “But it was a tough run in the end. We all thought we would just go in and get the treasure but no. it had to be difficult.”

“It would have been nice.” Yusuke nodded. “But we are who we are. Honestly I don’t think I’d trust any shadow that promises to just hand over the shadow. I would be suspicious from the go. I would suspect a trap.”

“Me too.” Akira admitted. “But it’s nice to think about it even though we know we will have to fight them in the end. But once I have everyone by my side the thought isn’t so bad.” He glanced down at his empty plate and sighed. “Maybe omelette rice was too light.”

“It was just perfect.” Yusuke denied. “We still have things for later and tomorrow and it is still fairy early. Time and more than enough supplies to cook something else later.”

“You’re right.” Akira nodded. “You know back home I could do basics but I never cared about cooking and coffee as much as I do now. Now I’m eager to try and make everything. It’s fun.” He finished softly. “Satisfying.”

“Maybe your destiny lies within one day inheriting this place.” Yusuke said softly. “You are fairly good at it.”

“Who knows.” Akira admitted. “But coming to this place, all the bad stuff that happened back then. They led me right here to this moment with you so I don’t mind. I would do it all over again if I could get to meet you.”

X

“This is cute and all.” Akira looked up from his hand hell to watch Yusuke. “But are you this is okay?”

“This is perfectly fine, I’ve been thinking about drawing for quite some time now.” Yusuke smiled. “This is more than perfect for me Akira. just do what you’re doing. I’ll be over here sketching.”

“Sketching me.” Akira teased. “How many notebooks do you have filled with me?”

“A lot.” Yusuke said easily from where he sat. Akira flushed where he sat on the bed. “You’re very easy to draw. You’re my muse. I think of your smile and everything becomes easier. The world’s secrets are revealed to me.”

“Oh.” Akira said softly. “It’s like that?” he paused the game and lowered the volume as he sneaked a look at Yusuke.

“Yes.” Yusuke confirmed. “And right now I’ve been thinking about capturing your relaxed smile. There are several ways I could do this so I’ll do them all.”

“Honestly.” Akira muttered as he lay back on his bed. “You’re just cute sometimes. I’m not going to do this the entire night you know.” He warned. “I want to get a head start on the tools for our work.”

“I have no doubt that you’ll do wonderfully.” Yusuke’s eyes locked on him before he smiled. “I’d like to capture that too.”

X

“I think that is enough for one night.” Yusuke said softly as his hands came down on Akira’s shoulders. “We should turn in Akira.”

“Time is it?” Akira questioned as he looked around. “It’s that late?”

“You were totally engrossed.” Yusuke said as he helped Akira from his seat. “I think you have made more than enough for one night. Next time I think I’ll lend a hand.”

“Lockpicks would be nice.” Akira smiled as he stretched. “I guess we should change and turn in huh.” He found it hard to look at Yusuke. “Ready to go to the bath house?”

“Yes.” Yusuke said as his hand came up under Akira’s chin. His face was flushed as he watched Yusuke. “Akira?”

“Are we going to share tonight?” He asked softly.

“We do share every time I’m here right?” Yusuke looked confused. “You don’t want to?” A light flashed through his eyes before he smiled. “Or is it that you’re asking about something totally different?”

“Yusuke.” The words were hard so he wiped his hands on his shirt as he leaned up. Yusuke let him hook his arms around his neck. He let Akira drag him down until they were face to face. When Yusuke’s eyes closed, Akira felt his heart leap in his chest as he leaned forward and they kissed. They had done this more before.

It always made his heart pound but somehow the air around they felt different. Yusuke’s hands went to his back, pulling them tighter together.

When Akira pulled back he watched Yusuke’s eyes slowly reopen. They stood almost glued together watching each other before they burst into laughter. They were both so nervous it was funny. He had thought it was just him but Yusuke’s hands were faintly trembling on his back.

He knew that his own lips had been trembling when he had kissed Yusuke.

“Maybe.” He said slowly. “There is no rush.”

“We should just see where it goes.” Yusuke agreed. “But for now, the baths?”

“The baths.” Akira agreed. Whatever would come next they would handle it. It could only deepen the love they had for each other.


End file.
